Although camera technology has significantly advanced and become more user friendly since its inception, user interaction with a camera has not changed. A user is still required to frame the subject, manually or automatically focus on the subject, and activate the camera to capture the image. All three of these steps distract the user from the user's real world experience. In addition, manual performance of all three of these steps requires photos to be staged and less realistic.
Gaze estimation systems exist. However, there is not known to be such a system that functions efficiently to estimate the gaze direction of the user and automatically and continually map the estimated gaze to scene space based on the location of an object of interest in the scene.
Accordingly, there exists a long felt need for methods, systems, and computer readable media for leveraging user gaze in user monitoring subregion selection systems.